Northern Lights
by HeloEyes
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer après que Jacob a fuit? Qu'a-t-il fait pour se sauver de ces souvenirs avec Bella devenu si douloureux? Qu'est-ce qui le ramènera à faire confiance, rire, aimer de nouveau? Ne prend pas compte de dernier tome de la série
1. Chapter 1

Alors cette histoire m'est venu quand je lisais le dernier tome de _Twilight._ Comme j'étais en cr*** contre la fin toute fait, je me suis mise à créer ma propre version de ça. Mais j'ai chercher encore plus loin. Comme je suis une fan de Jacob, je me suis dit; "Qu'est qui c'est passer pendant qu'il c'est enfui de Bella?" C'est comme ça que je suis venu à cette histoire.

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Je courrais dans les bois pour me sauver d'elle. Elle qui en a choisi un autre. Non, pas seulement un autre, mais un ennemi, un sang froid, un vampire. En plus, il la met constamment en danger. L'entrainant de plus en plus, attirant des regards puissants et indésirables, la transformant. Je le déteste au point de vouloir le tuer pour de bon avec mes propres mains. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Pas par manque de courage, mais par peur qu'elle replonge dans cet état catatonique où elle s'est si bien enfermée la première fois. Et si je ne pouvais pas la ramener. Si je ne pouvais pas la faire revenir vers moi. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai? Je me déteste de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de lui.

Tout à coup, j'arrêtai ma course, car une odeur bien étrange monta à mon museau. Le parfum de la forêt en pleine tempête, un feu de joie, une rivière débordante de vie, ainsi que le soleil d'une journée hivernale au même endroit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeai vers la source de toutes ses odeurs uniques. Mon corps, mes instincts prirent les actions contraires de ce que ma tête veut donner. L'ensemble distinct m'est si envoutante que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'approche des sentiers qui tapissent la forêt. C'est alors que je découvris d'où provenait l'odeur qui m'a entrain dans cet endroit dangereux pour un loup; une fille.

Elle représente complètement l'environnement automnal qui nous entoure. Ces cheveux, comme les feuilles, traversent plusieurs couleurs; du blond au brun, en passant par le roux. Ces yeux de la même teinte des forêts boréales brillent de joie et de bonheur. Ces joues rougies par le vent complémentèrent bien sa peau dorée. La brise fit virevolter l'ancienne parure des arbres aux mille couleurs, ce qui déclencha son rire. Elle déposa une main sur son béret noir afin qu'il ne fasse pas comme le feuillage. J'arrêtai d'avancer en entendant cette impulsion de jubilation. Ce sentiment est si éloigner de ce que je ressentais il y a juste quelques moments.

-Dylan, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. Tu sais très bien que je sais quand toi ou les gars êtes près. Disons qu'avec cette température…

Elle arrêta de parler quand elle croisa mon apparence. J'oublie par fois que je suis un loup. Elle avança vers moi avec un air perplexe, mais son pas est sûr et décidé. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Mes pattes ne veulent pas m'obéir, comme si elles sont coulées dans le béton. La scène m'est vaguement familière, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu. Puis ça me revient; Bella. Pourquoi mes pensées dérivent-elles toujours vers elle? Je fermi les yeux afin de vider mon esprit, les rouvrirent aussitôt à cause d'une sensation inattendue; une main s'emmêler dans mon pelage près de mon museau. J'observai son visage, je n'arrivais pas totalement à le lire. Il est à la fois fermé, mais si ouvert. Ces yeux clos, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui s'étirèrent à mesure que les secondes passèrent, ces sourcils froncés et une respiration calme. Je ne ressentis aucune peur envers moi. Elle retira main à mon grand regret. Ce qui me surpris.

-Oups! Désolé! Je pensais que vous étiez un nouveau recruté par mon grand frère. Mais vous n'êtes pas d'ici je crois, n'est-ce pas? Du Sud, du moins c'est ce que je déduis. Car je ne crois pas qu'un loup du Nord aurait une fourrure aussi douce que la votre. Ou supporterait la chaleur d'ici.

Elle rit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle assourdit un peu le son en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main.

-Que suis-je sotte. Je serrais paniquer si une inconnue balbutiait sans arrêt. En plus, sans se présenter! Je m'appelle Amélee White. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

Elle me tendit la mais et attendit un geste de ma part patiemment. Son nom me fit sourire, comme si le destin aime me jouer avec moi. Elle est bien mon contraire, autant de noms que d'état d'âme. Black and White, noir et blanc. Je lui tendis ma patte en retour de sa main. Elle essaya de la serrer comme une poignée de main ordinaire sans trop de succès, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire. Amélee abandonna le projet puis recula d'un pas.

-Vous devez avoir froid…

Elle se donna un coup avec la paume de sa main contre le front. J'essayai de retenir le rire qui veut sortir. Elle est si mignonne avec sa maladresse.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas avant de dire quelque chose. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas froid. Mais si vous voulez, j'étais sur mon chemin vers la maison. Je peux vous prêter des vêtements. Pas les miens, celui de mon frère. Puis nous pourrons manger.

À la mention de manger, mon ventre grommela en signe d'approbation. Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai chassé quelque chose pour me nourrir. Son rire résonna encore comme une douce mélodie. Amélee commença à marcher ver l'un des sentiers. J'hésitai un peu avant de la suivre, mais mon ventre fit attendre qu'il n'est pas du même avis que ma tête et de marcher au contraire d'où elle se dirige. Alors, je suivis la jeune fille qui danse devant moi. C'est le seul mot qui me vit en la voyant marcher devant moi; danser. Amélee s'arrêta un instant pour prendre les sacs en tissus qu'elle a laissés à côté du sentier. Elle prit un moment pour les placer sur ces épaules, puis repartit d'un pas lourd et lent. Je déduis que ce sont les sacs qui l'alourdissent. Je frôlai mon museau contre sa main pour attirer son regard, et tournèrent mes yeux vers les sacs, puis j'ouvris ma gueule.

-Vous avez si faim? Attendez, je crois que j'ai quelques bouts de viande froide dans un de ces sacs. Si seulement…

Elle déposa ceux-ci au sol et commença à farfouiller pour trouver la nourriture en question. Je soupirai et roula les yeux, décidément elle n'a rien compris à mes intentions. Je pris trois des quatre sacs qu'elle a déposés par terre dans ma gueule pour pouvoir l'aider. Par la suite, je me suis mis à marcher dans la même direction où elle allait il y a quelques secondes. Comme je n'entendis pas un mouvement de sa part, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'elle fait; elle me regarda confuse. Je fis un signe vif de la tête vers la direction que nous allons prendre et la sortir de cette stupeur. Amélee sourit, prit le sac que je lui ai laissé, et me devança pour me montrer le chemin à prendre.

-Désolé, je suis si habitué à nourrir la meute par moi-même, que je ne me suis pas attendu que vous me proposiez votre aide. Pas que je n'apprécie pas, au contraire, mais vous voyez, c'est MA tâche. Ne pensez pas que les garçons ne m'ont pas offert de m'aider, mais je préfère qu'ils s'occupent d'autres choses. Disons qu'ils ne sont pas trop délicats.

Elle regarda droit devant, me fessant dos, la tête haute. Elle me parut plus mature tout à coup. Mais sa voix, douce et presque inaudible pour une personne ordinaire, ce qui la fit paraitre plus enfantine. Comme si elle me confiait un secret. Elle me laisse dans le noir. Amélee est deux choses complètement différentes à la fois.

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Voilà! C'est le premier chapitre! Je sais pas trop comment continuer mais je vais m'y mettre.

Est-ce trop long? Est-ce trop court? Est-ce que j'ai mal écrit? Est-ce que vous aimez? Est-ce que vous détestez? Dites-moi tout s'il vous plait!


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin! J'ai décider de poster mon deuxième chapitre de Northern Lights. En faite ça fias un bout que je l'ai écrit, mais j'ai oublier de le poster et en plus je voulais des reviews [Merci à Moon Plume et Coline.B]. Dès maintenant je vais attendre deux commentaires ou plus avant de vous donner un autre chapitre. Vous savez quoi faire!

J'ai FINALEMENT trouvé une image pour m'aider à écrire cette histoire. C'est la magnifique et la talentueuse Loish qui la fait. Ai-je dit que j'adore aller voir sur deviantART pour m'inspirer? Je vous le conseil et même je vous conseil d'aller voir les dessins et les animations de Loish sur son site; /. Bon je sais que l'image est baser sur une _novel _mais quand même. Je l'ai modifié personnage par personnage pour qu'ils aillent la bonne couleur de peau. Mais c'est comme ça que je les imaginais. Je vous montre l'image non modifier pour ne pas vous donner tout les _punchs_. .com/_FZdQcAXX2hM/S5KkG1exZHI/AAAAAAAAAE0/7cpOEvjxKy4/s1600-h/Loish%5B6%

Donc, après tant d'attente, le chapitre 2!

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Pourquoi j'ai décidé de la suivre? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tourné les talons et faire comme tout animal; fuir? Est-ce parce qu'elle n'a pas eu peur de moi? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle _lui_ ressemble un peu? Surtout sur sa réaction quand elle sut ce que je suis. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle connait mon secret? Non, surement pas. Quelques filles connaissent mon secret à la réserve et je ne les suis pas comme ça. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a cette façon d'être. Qu'elle me rappelle comment était la vie avant ma transformation, comment j'étais? Mon ventre grogna un peu pour me rappeler pourquoi je la suivais en premier lieu. C'est vrai, je suis affamé. Mais ça ne justifie pas pourquoi. J'aurai très bien pu aller chasser un lapin, un chevreuil ou je sais quoi.

-Nous y voilà!

Amélee se retourna vers moi en souriant. Elle me fit le même sourire de quand je l'ai aperçu la première fois dans la petite clairière. Ce sourire si éblouissant qu'il pourrait remplacer le soleil. Je la connais que depuis quelques minutes, mais je me sens déjà revenir à moi-même; le Jacob souriant, confiant, toujours prêt à rire. Celui que j'aimais être. D'après moi c'est elle qui détint sur moi. Qui me ramène à moi-même. Comme _elle_ l'avait fait. Ce sentiment que je commençais à oublier, mais que j'adore tellement.

-Bon, je vais chercher des vêtements qui vous iront, j'espère. Dylan dit qu'aucun loup ne peut entrer dans la maison quand il n'est pas là. Alors, il faut avoir une forme humaine pour pouvoir venir avec moi à l'intérieur.

Elle me regarda avec un air malicieux dans les yeux. Détourner les mots de son grand frère pour que je puise entrer afin de me nourrir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je devrais peut-être partir à la place. Ce n'est pas mon but de la mettre dans le pétrin. Je ne voudrai surtout pas ça. Surtout après qu'elle fut si aimable et qu'elle me fait revivre quelque chose que je pensais qui n'existera plus pour moi; de l'espoir. Sans savoir ce que je pense, elle monta les trois marches du porche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée la laissant ainsi derrière elle.

Je veux bien rester en compagnie d'Amélee, mais en même temps je ne veux pas mettre son grand frère en colère contre elle. Je repris contrôle de moi-même, surpassant l'avis de mon estomac. Je déposai les sacs que j'ai emportés pour l'aider, et tourna les talons lentement, avec cette sensation de regret qui se forme déjà en moi. Mais je sais très bien que c'est pour le mieux, autant pour elle que pour moi. Après un moment, elle va me délaisser, comme _elle_ l'a fait au paravent.

-Vous partez?

Je me retournai pour voir Amélee se tenir dans le cadre de porte avec des vêtements dans les bras. La première chose que je ressentis c'est de la surprise. Je ne l'ai pas entendue ou sentis revenir sur le porche. C'est bien étrange. Puis, je me sentis mal d'avoir pensé de partir comme ça. L'accompagner ici pour partir en sauvage, ce n'est pas ce que je fais habituellement. Non, habituellement je ne m'approche pas des sentiers, et je me tiens encore plus loin de toutes formes humaines. C'est une journée bien étrange et je fais de plus en plus des choses que je ne fessais pas avant. Je regardai bien dans les yeux et je me sentis encore plus mal. Ces yeux qui montrent de la douleur et de la tristesse sont si difficiles à supporter. Je m'avançai vers elle, la tête baissée, montant lentement les trois marches qui mènent au porche. Quand je lui fis face, je levai mes yeux, soutenant le regard douloureux qu'elle me fit. Si j'avais eu ma forme humaine, je la consolerais, lui dirais ce que je pensais, lui expliquerais mes intentions. Mais enfermé dans ce corps animal, et ne voulant pas me montrer nu face à elle, je restai emprisonné dans mon silence.

-Si vous voulez partir, je peux comprendre. Vous ne voulez surement pas être retenu par une inconnue à un endroit comme ici. Peut-être même que vous avez quelque part à aller. Qui suis-je pour vous retenir? Je m'excuse d'être aussi égoïste. J'aimerai quand même vous préparer quelque chose à manger pour calmer votre faim. Vous déciderez si vous voulez le manger ici ou ailleurs. Est-ce que vous voulez?

Ne sachant pas comment répondre, je pris le bout des vêtements dans ma gueule et m'éloignai vers des buissons où je pourrai m'habiller sans qu'elle me voie nu. Si je me transforme en humain, je pourrai mieux m'exprimer. Amélee comprendra peut-être alors que je ne voulais pas la blesser ou me sauver d'elle.

Je changeai de forme avec une grande difficulté. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je cours en loup que j'ai presque oublié à ce que je ressemblais. Je pris le temps de regarder mes mains et mes bras, regardant comment ils sont plus petits et foncés comparés à ce qu'ils étaient il y a quelques secondes à peine. J'enfilai les vêtements qu'Amélee m'a emportés. La paire de jeans est un peu trop grande mais elle tint quand même, mais dangereusement bas sur mes hanches, faisant voir la couleur des boxeurs noirs. Le t-shirt blanc de son grand frère est un peu trop large pour moi, mais je ne m'en plaiderai pas. Je sortis du fourré et retourna auprès d'Amélee. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle sait bien que c'est moi. Je clarifiai un peu ma gorge tout à coup sèche.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. En faite, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais quand je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Pas que je ne voulais pas venir, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des choses comme ça. Du moins, ce ne l'était pas. Alors, quand tu es rentrée je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas que t'ailles des problèmes avec ton frère, à cause de moi.

Ma propre voix me surprit. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle fût aussi grave. Elle sourit finalement. Je souris à mon tour, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je me suis senti soulagé de la voir revenir ainsi. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment que ce n'est pas naturel pour Amélee de ne pas sourire.

-Vous savez, vous ne m'emporterez pas de problème. Au contraire, vous ne faites que m'aider jusqu'à présent. Puis en plus, Dylan va surement partir à votre recherche quand je vais lui annoncer que je vous ai rencontré. Il va vous faire venir ici de nouveau. Alors, pourquoi ne pas rester, relaxer un peu et manger? Ça vous va?

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, incapable de me détacher de ces yeux de forêt boréale. Mon sourire ne veut plus s'effacer. C'est blizzard comment une personne que vous venez de rencontrer peut vous atteindre. Comment je ne peux pas contrôler mon propre corps sur quelques actions aussi faciles que cesser de sourire où dire quelque chose? Après quelques secondes que j'essayais de me résonner à dire que je voudrais bien faire ce qu'elle me proposait, j'hochai la tête. Elle me fit donc signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Voilà! Bon maintenant c'est à vous de prendre votre clavier et d'écrire ce que vous penser. S'il vous plais, je me sens seule en ce moment. Sa fait un moment que je le poste et le reposte mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez pas, je m'en fout. C'est un commentaire constructif!

On se revoit bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir!

Ok je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai donner. Disons que plusieurs choses sont arrivées depuis le chapitre 2. Mais merci pour vos encouragements! C'est ce qui m'a motivé à continuer d'écrire. Je n'aime pas mon produit final du chapitre 3 personnellement mais je crois que je vous ai fait assez attendre. Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant.

Donc, après tant d'attente (DÉSOLER ENCORE!), Chapitre 3!

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Comment on peut se sentir si bien comme dans un endroit que vous avez passé votre vie, comme chez vous, en étant chez une inconnue? Comment vous pouvez vous sentir si proche avec une personne que vous venez de rencontrer? Comment vous pouvez trouver un endroit si familier quand c'est la première fois que vous y mettez les pieds? Est-ce que j'aurais visité cet endroit dans mes rêves ou est-ce que je deviens fou?

Je regardai Amélee préparer à manger et du chocolat chaud comme elle a dit qu'elle ferait arriver à la maison. Elle semble être dans son élément en ce moment. Elle danse d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, s'appliquant à chaque petite tâche. Deux casseroles se trouvèrent sur la cuisinière. L'un contient du lait, et l'autre à de l'eau à l'intérieur. Elle plaça la nourriture qui est dans ses sacs que nous avons transportés sur les étagères du garde-manger ou dans le réfrigérateur ou encore dans un gros congélateur blanc. Elle laissa quelques items sur le comptoir; des pâtes, de la sauce spaghetti qu'elle sortit du frigo et du mélange à chocolat chaud.

Elle mit les pâtes à faire cuire dans l'eau bouillante et du cacao dans le lait tout en le remuant doucement. Ayant le dos tourné, ne laissant pas la mixture chocolatée hors de sa vue, elle me parla comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire pour cette fille qui à laisser un étranger dans sa maison.

-Alors, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom. Puis-je le savoir s'il vous plait?

-Jacob Black.

Elle rit ce qui me fit sourire. Elle doit penser la même chose que moi quand j'ai su son nom; la grande différence dans nos noms. J'avoue que ce n'est pas tout les jours que vous croisez votre opposé. Surtout un qui porte le contraire de votre nom.

-C'est bien pour dire que les contraires s'attirent! Du moins, c'est ce que ma mère disait toujours… Est-ce trop impoli de ma part de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici? Vous êtes bien loin de votre territoire si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non ce n'est pas du tout impolie, mais je ne préfère pas en parler. Disons que j'essaie d'oublier la raison que me trouve si loin de chez moi.

-Je comprends. Je ne veux pas envahir dans votre jardin secret. On a tous le droit à avoir cette partie de nous que nous ne voulons pas exposer, surtout devant des inconnus.

Elle retira le chocolat chaud de la cuisinière et ferma le rond. Amélee prit deux tasses de couleur pastel et y versa le mélange brun. L'odeur réconfortante du breuvage remplit la petite cuisine. Elle vint déposa l'une des deux tasses devant moi et prit la chaise opposée de celle ou je me trouve.

-Excusez ma curiosité, mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous. Par exemple; d'où est-ce que vous venez?

-J'habitais à la Push, une réserve près de Folks, Washington, aux États-Unis.

-Je savais bien que vous veniez du sud! J'ai bien senti que votre…

Tout à coup, je sentis une chaleur entrer dans la pièce. Je me retournai pour voir un homme. Il semble de l'âge de Sam. Il me fit penser à un arbre dans ces forêts que je parcourais ici; solide, grand, massif, mais aussi flexible et qui est prêt à vous supporter. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il soit d'origine amérindienne avec sa peau foncée et ces yeux aussi noircie que le pétrole. Il inspire le respect et l'écoute, un peu comme mon ancien chef de meute. Je me dis qu'il devait être le chef de la meute qu'Amélee me parlait plus tôt. Il n'y a aucun doute que c'est un Alpha.

Mais de façon qu'elle me parlait, c'était son grand frère, mais il est amérindien et de ce que je peux voir, Amélee ne l'a pas. Sa peau est trop claire, ses cheveux aussi, mais peut-être qu'elle les teint, ce qui me surprendrai. Comment alors que ces deux-là peuvent être frère et sœur? Est-ce qu'ils font parties d'une famille recomposée? Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose. Je n'ai pas vu, ni entendu parler de leurs parents vivent avec eux.

Je vis l'homme devant moi qui arrêta d'un coup sec d'avancer. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, comme s'il allait bondir sur moi à tout moment. Il me fixa depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce et ne sembla pas vouloir arrêter de si tôt, comme si j'allais l'attaquer le moment qui regardera ailleurs. Il s'adressa à Amélee sans détourner le regard que je soutiens. J'entendis cette dernière se lever de sa chaise et se diriger entre nous, ce que je ne trouve pas une très bonne idée en ce moment.

-Amélee, c'est qui lui?

-Bonjour Dylan! Comment c'est passer ta journée? Est-ce que tu as bien mangé avec la meute? Et je ne parle pas du casse-croute ni de restaurent, mais d'un vrai repas. J'espère que tu t'es excusé auprès de Tala. Je sais que parfois tu peux être têtu, surtout avec elle.

-Amélee, je t'ai posé une question en premier. C'est. Qui. Lui?

-Oups! Désolé, je suis sotte. Dylan, voici Jacob Black. Jacob, voici mon grand frère, Dylan Papatie. C'est le chef de la meute ici. Jacob est un loup du Sud. Plus précisément…

-Amélee, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des loups dans la maison?

-De ne pas laisser un loup rentrer si tu n'es pas là. Mais regarde, il n'est pas en loup en ce moment. Et si je l'avais laissé partir, tu aurais été le chercher de toute façon et il aurait été obligé de revenir ici. Puis en plus, il m'a aidé à emporter l'épicerie. C'est très gentil…

-Amélee! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on a ces règles. Elles sont là pour garder un semblant de sécurité pour toi. Tu n'as pas de mystérieux pouvoir pour te protéger, ni de force exceptionnelle, ni rien d'autre chose comme ça. Tu as la meute! Et tu sais très bien que tu dois respecter les règles! Qu'est-ce que dirait grand…

-C'est assez Dylan! Je suis plus une petite fille comme quand j'étais en arrivant ici! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour que quelqu'un se fasse blesser si tu n'es pas autour pour les surveiller! Je suis une grande fille maintenant! Et il est très loin d'ici!

Je fus surpris par le ton montant d'Amélee. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça en la voyant agir il y a quelques minutes de ça. L'eau de la casserole déborda ce qui fit revenir tout le monde à ses esprits et calma un tant soit peu la salle. Amélee se dirigea vers la cuisinière silencieusement. Elle retira le deuxième pot du rond chaud et vida le contenu dans une passoire qui est dans l'évier.

||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||||x||

Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser?


	4. Chapter 4

Déosler tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait VRAIMENT longtemps que je n'ai pas updater... Alors voilà mon nouveau chapitre (Je sais que c'est pas le meilleur d'on le pourquoi qu'il a prit tant de temps). Mais ce n'ai qu'un lien entre le dernier chapitre et le prochain je vous le jure qu'il va être meilleur et je vais essayer de le faire pour en revenant du temps des fêtes... (Je travaille presque tout le temps c'est temps-ci...)

||x||||x|| ||x||||x|| ||x||||x||

Chapitre 4

Comment faire baisser la tension quand vous êtes à la fois la cause mais aussi la personne qui peu être le médiateur entre les deux personnes? Je ne peux pas vraiment m'imposer comme je suis l'inconnu qui est le pourquoi de toute cette chicane. Mais je ne crois pas que je suis le cœur de la bataille, du moins pas entièrement. Qui est ce_ « Il »_ qu'Amélee à prononcer? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse à cette question?

Dylan se retourna de nouveau vers moi en se passant une main sur le visage. Il prit la chaise qui se trouvait sur ma droite assoyant ainsi entre moi et où était Amélee il y a quelques secondes.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dut me comporter comme ça. Alors, tu es Jacob Black c'est bien ça?

J'hochais la tête de peur de mettre un autre conflit. Je ne voulais pas me mettre les pieds dans les plats en disant une bêtise ou quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à l'alpha devant moi. Pas que je ne pourrais pas me défendre contre lui, mais plutôt que je ne voulais pas qu'Amélee soit impliquer dans cette histoire plus qu'elle est déjà. Celle-ci déposa les assiettes remplient de spaghetti devant nous et retourna vers l'ilot pour aller chercher la sienne et la sauce. Elle vient s'assoir exactement à la même place où elle était avant que Dylan arrive. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et fit un petit sourire. Je lui retournai celui-ci. Elle sembla si différente maintenant. Elle est plutôt silencieuse et discrète. Je l'aimais plus vibrante de vie, enjouer et ricaneuse. Dylan décida de briser ce silence qui pèse dans la salle à manger de nouveau.

-Ma petite sœur à dit que tu viens du sud, est-ce vrai?

-Oui, je viens de Folks.

-Et c'est où Folks?

-Au États-Unis.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Emmm…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cette question. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je fuis une fille amoureuse d'un vampire qui est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle va se marier avec lui, mais que je voulais qu'elle soit plus pour moi. C'est un peu trop compliqué et j'ai quand même ma fierté. Je ne veux pas lui dire non plus que je voulais m'éloigner de chez moi. Je ne veux surtout pas mentir à un alpha. Je ne suis quand même pas suicidaire. Du moins je ne suis pas complètement rendu à ce stade. Amélee me regarda et sourit doucement, comme si elle comprenait ce que je pensais.

-Dylan, tu ne cois pas que c'est un peu trop personnel comme question. Tu viens seulement de le rencontrer après tout. On vient juste de se quereller devant lui. Laisse le un peu respirer d'accord?

Amélee me sauva de la question de son grand frère. Je lui fis un sourire pour la remercier de ça. Dylan regarda cet échange non verbal, mais ne dit rien. Il a un regard qui me dit qu'il en sait plus que moi, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me poser d'autres questions je crois mais Amélee fut plus rapide. Il prit une boucher de ces spaghettis alors.

-Dylan tu ne m'as toujours répondu aux questions que je t'avais posées. Comment c'est passé ta journée?

Il sourit un peu en regardant sa petite sœur mais finit de mâcher sa nourriture et l'avala avant de répondre.

-Assez bien, nous avons décidé d'aller voir au pub pour régler les délimitations de territoires. Ne t'inquiète pas, le pub est toujours le point neutre. Bien sûr, Tala n'est pas très heureuse de cet arrangement, mais on s'y attendait tous. Avant que tu dises de quoi, je, et je répète, JE n'ai pas provoqué ça. Tala est trop têtu en ce qui concerne les « autres ». Elle veut tout protéger elle-même, sans ce rendre compte que si elle à tout le territoire ça déclencherait une guerre. Ensuite on a été mangé chez Gad. Une chance que Rachel était là. Mon estomac se souvient encore de la dernière fois que Gad à essayer de faire à manger. Puis après, on a patrouillé. Les « autres » ont dit qu'ils ont senti un autre loup sur leurs territoires. Je cherchais un nouveau loup, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé de quel loup il parlait.

Il tourna son regard vers moi. Il n'était pas accusateur. Après tout, comment je pouvais savoir moi que je ne devais pas aller là. Je suis nouveau dans la région. Je mangeai mes pâtes sans dire un mot mais écoutant la conversation qu'Amélee et Dylan ont. Ils parlèrent de plusieurs personnes que je ne connais pas bien sûr. Quand on a tous fini de manger, Dylan se leva.

-Bon il faut aller voir grand-mère Amélee.

-D'accord, je vais seulement chercher le thé que je lui avais promis, vous pouvez partir en avant de moi, je vais arrivée dans quelques minutes.

-Ok, Jacob tu viens?

Je regardai Amélee aller vers la cuisine. Je me sens plus confortable avec elle qu'avec son frère, puis en plus je suis inconfortable de la laisser marcher toute seule à cette heure. Mais en même temps, refuser d'aller avec le chef de la meute ici pourrais me mettre dans de gros problèmes. Surtout si c'est pour être avec sa petite sœur. Je soupirai et me retourna vers Dylan.

-D'accord, allons-y.

On se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de partir Dylan se retourna et cria;

-Ne prend pas trop ton temps Amélee. Grand-mère t'attend et tu le sais très bien.

Puis on sortit de la maison.


End file.
